Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Ryoma got disturbed from reading a doubles book by his closest friend Momoshiro.


**Title: **Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**From the anime: **The Prince of Tennis

**Pairing: **Momoshiro x Echizen

**Warning: **It's a soft yaoi, er, shota I meant (Ryoma and Momo are under aged hehe...)

**Disclaimer: **Too bad, I don't own TeniPuri.. but I own this fanfic that's for sure...

**Rating: **M -obvious-

* * *

It was an usual summer club activity, and Momoshiro couldn't help but to feel so bored. He was with Kikumaru and Echizen under the sakura tree while having some rest. The other regulars were at the near trees as well. He was just blankly looking above, watching those puffs of clouds passing over the vast cerulean sky. _My_, he thought to himself, _What a wonderful day today..._

"Momo-chin?"

The red-haired boy called out for his kouhai for him to check out his lunch box, but he wondered, Momo didn't answer back. When he threw his eyes at the daydreaming boy, he pouted and started complaining, "Mo-Mo-Shi-Ro!!"

The called tennis player startled from his daydream and forcely smiled at his senior, "W-What is it, Eiji-sempai?"

"Mou!! You're in the middle of a day during daytime! How rude!"

"That's the usual Momo-sempai I guess..."

Both boys looked down at Ryoma who was busy reading a doubles book. When Eiji saw it, he bursted laughing. "How nice of Ochibi to read such book! Be sure to be ready when we paired up against Fuji and Inui this afternoon!"

Ryoma did his usual snob reaction. "Mada mada su ne."

The senior was still smiling when suddenly he heard his name called out by Fuji. The boys saw the tennis prodigy approaching them.

"Eiji," he's wearing his usual smiles as he got closer to his classmate. "Tezuka wants us seniors to have a little meeting about Oishi's wrist. You have to be there, you know."

The acrobatic player thought for a moment then started to stand up. "I'll be right back, okay guys?"

"Ousu!!" the two kohais answered, and a minute later, they were all alone at the gardens.

Momoshiro was still glaring at the skies, and for a while he side glanced at the freshman at his right. Ryoma was still busy studying about doubles' rules. Sure thing; Kikumaru who was one of the Seigaku's Golden Pair would be the tennis prince's partner, and their opponents, who were Fuji Shuusuke and Inui Sadaharu, were the ones to be feared at the court. Echizen might be nervous at the upcoming practice match, so he thought of something to share with his kouhai. He had some experience in playing with Eiji in doubles that's why.

"Na, Echizen.."

"What is it?" The bot asked without having his book down.

Momo continued, "Just let Eiji-sempai be the game maker, and be his net player."

"And why is that?"

"It would be nice since you're inexperi-"

Ryoma paused his reading, "I'll just let Kikumaru-sempai do his jumps since he loves to be a cat while on a match. I don't want him to feel that I'm a little nuisance in his play style." He again set his sight on the letters at the reading material, "Besides, we'll just play like we are in a singles match.."

His eyes suddenly side-glanced at his sempai, "... like we did before.."

Momoshiro noticed that the last phrase was emphazised.. or so he thought. He looked up at Ryoma. He caught him staring at him in an odd way. He blinked and remembered that accident they had before while playing doubles. They did their play styles while playing doubles that time. But the most intriguing of all, (which was cut at their tv series), was he accidentally kissed Echizen's lips when they did a wrong Aa-Un formation. No one noticed it, no one ever seen it; only he and Ryoma knew what happened at the court that time. He realized that he began to feel so hot, as he tried to remember how those lips felt with his. He was hallucinating things while refreshing that unexpected moment. He was seeing his self and Ryoma, on those grasses, kissing and petting each other as he began to enter- wait, what was he thinking about!?

He fumbled when he saw Ryoma looking at him with wonder in his eyes. "What's wrong, Momo-sempai?"

"N-No, n-nothing really, ahehehe", he chuckled and flushed at the same time. The first year boy blinked and decided to continue his reading then.

Suddenly, he noticed Momo crawling toward him. He looked at his left to confirm it, and he wasn't mistaken; Takeshi was really on his knees and hands going closer to him. He blushed and covered his face with his book, "M-Momo-sempai.."

"Why are you hiding your face from me?" he asked sweetly, and when he finally got his body closer to the younger boy, he slowly rose the book up, making Ryoma raise his arms as well, and his face was revealed. Echizen blushed more to see that Momoshiro was staring at him with great desire.

"T-That's not... a good stare, Momo-sempai..." he spoke in confusion and avoided his sempai's eyes. Momo held his chin and switched it, facing him. He still had those lovely look, and Ochibi couldn't avoid him anymore since he was held now in his left hand.

"Let me..." Momoshiro whispered but it wasn't completed.

"Huh?" Ryoma grunted but then he was surprised to feel Momoshiro's hand taking up his shirt. "W-What are you doing?"

Momo smiled, "Relax, I'll make you feel good-" and he suddenly leaned forward, slowly toward Ryoma's face.

Their lips were just centimeters away... just a little bit more... a little more...

"Oi!"

Momo's face dropped on the ground while Ryoma had became white. Kaidou suddenly appeared somewhere, and he called out for Momoshiro. The second year boy raged, "Mamushi, you-"

The viper boy hissed as usual and glared back at his known rival. "What!? Want some fight, moron!?"

"Who's moron, you reptile-headed!?"

"What is that!?"

"Kaidou-sempai," Ryoma suddenly said in the middle of the boy's fiercing scene. "Our sempais are having a meeting right now."

Kaoru blinked and again hissed, as a sign of '_thanks for answering my unheard question, damn it_' and started walking away.

Echizen looked at his moving sempai and sighed, and he was horrified to see Momoshiro being too close to his face. "S-Stop that all-of-the-sudden moves, will you Momo-sempai!?"

"And why is that, Echizen?" Momo started to be horny again as he gently caress Ryoma's cheek with his palm's back. Ryoma gulped big and closed his eyes, thinking that what Momoshiro had in his thoughts and his feeling of letting that go were all wrong.

"M-Momo-sempai..." his soft call. The older boy paused from moving his hand and lovingly stared at his lovely kouhai. Ryoma continued, "W-What.. What if they saw us... doing this..? It will be... It will be a big problem, won't it, sempai?"

Takeshi thought for a moment, and started to chuckle a bit. The younger lad pouted and reacted, "What's so funny with what I've said?"

"Echizen, you're worried about your pride. Don't worry, I won't make your clothes ripped off.."

"Na-"

It was too late for the lad to react, for Momo had finally made his access and crawled his hand inside Ryoma's shirt. Echizen moaned a little as he peeped at what Momoshiro was doing.

"W-why are you.. pinching it!?" Ryoma tried to complain right, making himself sounded like he didn't like it that way, but he felt electrified when Momo's fingers started playing with his nipple. Momo began kissing and licking Ryoma's neck, his low breath hitting against the boy's soft skin. Ryoma's hand had to hold on something, and he was able to cling it on Momo's wrist. With that act, Momoshiro didn't let a chance pass, and his kisses led to his kouhai's lips. This kiss wasn't an accident anymore, so he made it more passionate, longer than the first one at the court. He made his tongue snaked toward the open mouth of the stunned boy and tasted him. Ryoma moaned low as a sign of protest, but it didn't sound like that for his sempai.

"With what you're doing, you're just making me feel so excite about you, Echizen-kun..." his wanton whisper, and Ryoma blushed more with it. His sempai's low breath against pale cheek was sending some funny feelings inside him so he did a low grunt. The boy closed his eyes, as Momoshiro continued his romances on him. His closed fist on Momo's wrist loosened. Instead, his arms journeyed on the older guy's back. When he half-opened his eyes, satisfaction was glaring with them, matched with his flushed cheeks and bitten lips. He whispered his sempai's cute nickname, and after a while, his left hand grabbed on Momo's hair, pulling the guy up from him.

"W-What's wrong, Echizen?" grunted Momoshiro who felt irritated with sudden seizure.

Ryoma pulled himself up, his both hands pushing his sempai. His hazel eyes suddenly met with Momo's violet ones. "It's time for the practice match."

Momoshiro raised a brow. "How the hell did you-"

Even before he could finish his question, Echizen pointed at one of the rooms out in the building, and he saw their sempais going out of the meeting room. With disbelief, Takeshi sagged his face disappointed with the 'unfinished business' and sighed hard. Ryoma stood up and fixed himself. Momo was quite impressed- the prince of tennis standing up from his hugs like nothing happened. _How cold..._

Ryoma picked up his racket lying on the ground meters from him, and he again faced his sempai. His eyes lingered on Momo's disgusted face, maybe he's still depressed with what happened. Somehow he felt down. His usual coldness kinda hurt his senior's pride, so he thought of something to at least atone for that distraction.

"I owe you something, I think, Momo-sempai..." his face was actually flushing like crazy. "Uhhmm... I'm kind of free this Sunday..."

Momo's ears flapped upon hearing Ochibi's wonderful suggestion, and he suddenly faced Echizen with glittering eyes. "I'm kind of free too."

"Only that it's a sempai's treat."

"What!? How rude, you're the one who stopped me in the first place!"

"Like I wanted to be a subject of free AV for our other sempais, geez."

After a while, they laughed as usual as Eiji approach close to fetch them. Both boys looked at each other, smiled and at their seniors' back, they interlaced their palms while walking toward the courts.

* * *

**Sakura-chan Notes: **I just want to post this one since it had been in my archives for ages. It sounded stupid for a yaoi story, but please bear, hahaha. Next project is a Fuji x Eiji, then an Ootori x Eiji. Worth mentioning, isn't it..? -.-


End file.
